


Silly

by romulan



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Ten Forward, but you dont get it, nose boop, riker has pretty eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulan/pseuds/romulan
Summary: a lil short drabble about ol will and a not so bright reader





	Silly

You comfortably sat with your superior officer, Will Riker, in Ten Forward. There was a lot of chatter particularly today, but you drowned it all out because the sound of Will’s voice was just so nice and soft to you. The two of you sipped synthehol and talked about past experiences, particularly romantic ones.

“You know..” Will started, your eyes meeting once again as he began another ramble. “There’s this person I just met recently.. but they’ve caught my eye and I just can’t seem to stop thinking about them.” He said. “Oh?” You raised your eyebrows with intrigue. Riker continued. “I can’t stop looking into their eyes either, it ties everything about them together.” You wondered how many people he’s been talking to recently. Knowing him, probably a lot, but as he mentioned eyes, you couldn’t help but get lost in his kind, pale blue pupils. 

You snapped yourself back into reality as he began once more. “Their face is so soft and they’ve got the most adorable voice…” He stopped, looking at you. “You don’t know who I’m talking about, do you?” He asked, a small smile forming on his face. You blinked, clueless. “I thought you were gonna tell me! ...are you?” You asked him, waiting for an answer. 

Your mind was racing between so many different people, but knowing him it could’ve been anyone. Riker waited until you stopped zoning out and looked back at him to say, “It’s you!” He smiled at you as you sat there to take it in. You giggled nervously. “M-Me?! But I thought..” Riker interrupted you by lightly and quickly pressing your nose. “It was always you, silly.”


End file.
